Holidays
by ecullen.lover
Summary: Harry and the normal tramaus of being a teenager. Romance, angst, boys and quidditch-top that off with a christmas ruined by voldemort and you have a normal year for the harry Potter gang.
1. The Beginning

"Harry, where are we going?" Ginny asked groaning inwardly as he dragged her towards the room of requirement.

"In here." Harry said as the door appeared.

"What? Why?" Ginny asked confused.

"Just trust me." Harry pulled her in the room and they both burst out laughing.

The room had one half decorated as a romantic setting (Harry's thoughts) and the other half in complete contrast was a room just like Ginny's bedroom in the Gryffindor tower (Ginny's thoughts)

"What were you thinking?" Harry asked bewildered.

"That I was tired. You?" Ginny asked as she sat down in a chair on her side.

"Come here and I'll tell you." Harry said sitting on the red couch surrounded by flowers.

"Fine." Ginny said begrudgingly as she crossed the room and sat down beside smiling at how nervous Harry seemed to be.

"Ginny I was thinking that I hoped you would…" harry began freezing suddenly.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Will you go out with me?" Harry said finally regretting it when he saw the look of utter disgust on Ginny's face. Or was it shocked?

"Are you serious, or is this another of the twins pranks that you just happened to go along with? I mean you know as well as they do that I've liked you for the past 6 years and now you think it's funny to take that away from me?" Ginny screamed at him before she burst out laughing.

"What so funny?" Harry asked very unnerved by her sudden outburst.

"The fact that I actually thought you were serious." Ginny said through her laughter.

"I was." Harry said loud enough for Ginny to hear him over her giggles.

"What?' Ginny asked dazed.

"I was serious. Will you go out with me?" Harry pressed hoping that what she had just revealed in her outburst was true.

"Of…of course." Ginny said her voice barely above a whisper.

The only thing Harry could think to do was lean over and gently brushes his lips against hers. Ginny felt his lips on hers and when he pulled away she grabbed him and pulled him back kissing him again with more power and six years worth of waiting shown in one simple kiss. He placed his hands on the small of her back and they only broke apart when they both realized their need for air.

--

"Where are Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked Hermione as they sat in the common room.

"Umm." Hermione said. Harry had asked her to prepare Ron for the fact him and Ginny may be going out.

"What do you know that I don't?" Ron asked Hermione looking at her suspiciously.

"Harry took Ginny to the room of requirement." Hermione began.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"To ask her out." Hermione said quickly as if it would be less painful for Ron that way.

"He what?!?!?" Ron screamed outraged.

"Ronald calm down." Hermione said placing a comforting hand on his leg.

Ron glanced down at her hand before continuing his outburst, "She's my baby sister!" Ron screamed.

"She's fifteen." Hermione said.

"Did she say yes?" Ron asked.

"How would I know?" Hermione said sullenly.

Laughter came from the portrait hole and Ginny and Harry came in laughing and then they started snogging against the common room wall.

"Ginny Weasley!" Ron screamed pulling Harry away from her.

"Yes Ronald?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Don't do that…you were just snogging my best friend. And you." Ron said turning to Harry, "You were just snogging my baby sister." Ron jabbed a finger at Harry's chest.

"Yes we were just snogging each other Ronald." Ginny said trying to contain her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ron demanded looking between the laughing Harry and Ginny.

"The fact that you actually think it's your business." Ginny filled in again as harry had promised to let her deal with Ron.

"It is my business, you're my baby sister." Ron said.

"That's the second time you've called me a baby, I'm fifteen!" Ginny scolded.

"Oh sod it." Ron said stomping up the common room stairs.

The entire common room burst into cheers.

"Go Ginny!" Seamus called.

"You showed him." Dean added.

"Over protective brothers suck." A third year said staring daggers at a sixth year that looked back at her sullenly.

"Thanks for the support guys." Ginny said throwing herself down next to Hermione.

"He had no right to do that." Hermione said looking evilly up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"I know that's why I didn't speak because I probably would have yelled forever." Harry droned sitting next to Ginny and wrapping his arms protectively around her.

Hermione smiled and said teasingly, "Took you long enough," To Harry.

"I know, I had almost given up on him." Ginny agreed looking up at Harry teasingly.

"I didn't…but I don't…" Seeing the looks on their faces he smiled and said, "You're teasing me?" He sniffed dramatically and removed his arms from around Ginny sliding to the end of the couch and turning away.

"Harry!" Hermione called playfully.

Harry just sniffed again.

Ginny came and snaked her arms slowly around his waist pulling him close to her and when he looked around she kissed him hard on the lips, "Forgive me yet?" She asked.

"Mmm Hmm." Harry agreed smiling and moving with Ginny back over to where Hermione sat.

--

"That's just like him to get like that when it's none of his business." Hermione fumed as Harry, Ginny and her walked down to the great hall.

"He's just being a prat he'll come around." Ginny said.

"All I did was try and defend you guys and he jumped down my throat too!" Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione?" Ron asked from behind them as he approached.

"What Ronald?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Can I talk to you?" Ron asked gently.

"If you must." Hermione agreed allowing him to lead her away.

Harry and Ginny waited until they saw them kiss before walking down to the great hall on their own.

--

"Ron you might want to check your cheek for lipstick before you come out of the broom closet next time." Ginny suggested snidely when Ron and Hermione joined them ten minutes later.

"What?" Ron asked rubbing his cheeks.

"There's nothing there Ronald." Hermione said before giving him a look and nudging her head in the direction of Harry and Ginny.

"Listen guys I want to tell you I'm sorry, and that yes it may take time before I get used to it but I can accept the fact that you're together." Ron said.

"That's great Ron not that we care if you accept it or not because we'd still be going out anyway. Right Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry hated to say this but he knew it was true, "Right Ginny." Harry avoided looking at Ron he knew he had just made his best friend very angry but Ginny was right Ron wouldn't change anything no matter what.

"What?" Ron asked outraged.

"I'm sorry Ron…" Harry began.

"I'm not." Ginny retorted.

"But I love your sister and nothing you say can change that." Harry finished when Ginny shut up.

"You what?" Both Weasly's asked Ron mad and Ginny softly.

"I love her." Harry repeated to Ron not looking Ginny in the eye.

"Oh well that's bloody brilliant." Ron said amazed.

"Your not mad?" Harry and Ginny asked together.

"Not if you're serious." Ron said.

"I am." Harry agreed.

"Good because you never hurt the ones you love," Ron said softly looking at Hermione.

"At least not on purpose right Ronald." Hermione agreed never taking her eyes off him.

Harry and Ginny took this opportunity to leave quietly. When they reached the common room to find it empty, as it was the day before Christmas Eve Ginny spoke softly, "Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?' Harry asked teasingly.

"I'm serious Harry." Ginny spoke.

"Yes." Harry said looking her dead on.

"I do too." Ginny said.

"You mean what too?" Harry asked seriously.

"I meant I love you too, you prat." Ginny said softly.

"Good." Harry said leaning in to kiss her softly letting his lips linger just long enough to make Ginny shiver.

When they pulled back they just sat there with their foreheads put together until hearing a sound when they broke apart just as Ron and Hermione came in.

"Where'd you two go?" Ron asked curiously.

"We just came up here as you two obviously forgot about us." Harry teased.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked going red but it was nothing compared to the shade of red Ron was.

"Ya I mean if it took you this long to realize we were gone then you must have gone somewhere too." Ginny said playing along.

"No idea…what you're talking about." Ron blubbered.

"Sure." Harry and Ginny both said walking up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

"Hey. Where do you think you're going?" Ron asked recovering quickly. He dashed up the stairs chasing them. When he reached the boys rooms the door was locked.

"Hey!" Ron yelled.

On the other side of the door Harry and Ginny were spread out on Harry's bed…very out of breath…extremely happy…laughing.

A/N

If you thought they were doing anything other than laughing get your head out of the gutter.

Hope you liked it.

This will be mostly fluff but I am writing a more serious story soon the title will be in the second chapter of this.

Byez.

A/N


	2. Death Threats

A/N

This will be Christmas Eve at Hogwarts.

Because of certain circumstances Harry isn't allowed to leave Hogwarts so late Christmas Eve so the Weasly's are all spending it at Hogwarts with him.

I never quite figured out why they say Happy Christmas instead of Merry Christmas so if I don't do that forgive me.

A/N

**Christmas Eve **

"When is you're family getting here?" Harry asked Ron when they woke up the next morning.

"Not until around 10 tonight." Ron began, "And they're your family too."

"Why so late?" Harry asked ignoring Ron's second statement.

"Because mom and dad have order stuff to do…the twins store is staying open until 9:30 for the Christmas rush and I'm not sure about the others." Ron thought out loud.

"Are Lee and Katie coming up?" Harry asked.

"Don't know." Ron replied.

"Are the twins bringing Alicia and Angelina?" Harry continued.

"Yep." Ron said.

"Okay, what about Bill and Charlie are they bringing Fleur and Melly?" Harry continued.

"Bill is bringing Fleur and I'm not sure about Melly, why are you so curious?" Ron asked.

"No reason, but if Ginny asks where I am tell her I'll be back at lunch." Harry called as he went through the portrait hole.

--

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked when her and Hermione came downstairs an hour later.

"Don't know." Ron said.

"Sure you don't." Hermione said sarcastically sitting next to him.

"I'm serious, he asked all these weird questions then said he'd be back at lunch before he took off out the portrait hole." Ron explained.

"What kind of weird questions?" Ginny asked curiosity peaked.

"He asked who was going to be her tonight, why they were coming late, what time they were coming…" Ron trailed off.

"He didn't?" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed at the same time.

"What am I missing here?" Ron asked.

"He's not supposed to leave school property." Hermione wailed.

"I'm, going to kill him!" Ginny yelled.

"What am I missing here?" Ron screamed over both of them.

"Harry's gone to Hogsmeade for Christmas presents." They both said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"We're going after him." Ginny said.

"No way." Ron said standing in front of the portrait hole.

"Get out of the way Ronald." Hermione said at the same time Ginny screeched, "Move."

"No," Ron said.

They both drew their wands. Ron quickly blocked both spells launching pertrificus totalus at both of them. The two fell over immediately both trying to speak but unable to because of Ron's jinx.

"Sorry." Ron said shrugging before sitting down with Quidditch Through the Ages.

--

"What's going on?" Harry asked when he came through the portrait hole 2 hours later to see the girls under the full body bind.

"They figured out where you went how I'm not sure, then they tried to follow you but I stopped them." Ron said.

"Finite Incantatum." Harry said waving his hand over the girls.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled at the same time Ginny jumped up slapping him full across the face and then kissing him hard on the lips.

"What was that for?" Harry asked indignantly rubbing his face.

"You scared the crap out of me." Ginny said sobbing.

"I'm fine." Harry said taking her in his arms, "I'm fine."

"I know but you left, you weren't even allowed to go home for Christmas and you decide to run out of the castle by yourself not telling anyone where you were going." Ginny sobbed into his chest.

"Listen Ginny I'm fine and I had to get your present somehow didn't I?" Harry asked.

"Harry don't I was scared shitless." Ginny said the seriousness in her voice scaring Harry.

"Let's go for a walk." Harry said helping Ginny to her feet as they had both fell over when she began to cry.

Ginny nodded and heard in the distance Harry telling Ron and Hermione something.

--

"Ginny I'm really sorry, I honestly didn't think about what would happen once you found out I didn't mean to scare you." Harry said once they were seated under a tree by the lake.

"I know you didn't think and I know you didn't mean to scare me but when I found you had left and then Ron wouldn't let me leave I was there worrying about all the different things that could have happened to you and I couldn't move, I was helpless. I didn't want you to get hurt I love you." Ginny said quietly.

"I love you too." Harry said pulling her into his arms and they just sat there for what felt like eternity.

--

"How could you do that?" Hermione yelled at Ron.

"Listen I couldn't let you go after him." Ron started.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"He's my best friend and I knew he didn't want you there when he was trying to buy your Christmas presents." Ron explained.

"So you left Ginny and me here exhausted with worry well you sat there reading?" Hermione asked.

"You don't think I was worried? You don't think that I knew it would be my fault if something happened to him? I was probably more worried than the both of you put together because I knew it would be my fault. Three different times I almost released you two and went after him myself because I was so worried but I didn't." Ron yelled.

"Oh." Hermione said sitting.

"I knew that if he was hurt it would be my fault and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why I didn't go after him." Ron said quietly now.

"Because you couldn't bear the fact that if you got there and he was hurt you would be the one to find him." Hermione said going to sit on his lap gently.

"How did you?" Ron asked.

"It just made sense." Hermione said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I…" Ron began.

"Shh, I understand." Hermione said putting a hand over his mouth, "You don't have to apologize."

Ron nodded and Hermione leaned into him and they just sat there quietly in a comfortable silence.

--

"What are you doing with our dear brother?" Charlie asked as him Melly, Bill, and Fleur entered the common room.

"Oh my god." Hermione screeched jumping off of Ron who swore loudly.

"Happy Christmas." Fleur said in greeting.

"Happy Christmas." Melly agreed sitting next Hermione on the couch.

"Ya, ya." Ron mumbled.

"Where's Gin Gin?" Bill asked laughing.

"Outside…" Ron began.

"Doing some school work under the tree in the back." Hermione said quickly cutting off Ron.

Charlie and Bill look at them suspiciously before beginning a conversation.

--

"We should go in." Ginny said.

"Is that Bill and Charlie?" Harry asked squinting into the distance.

"Oh my god it is." Ginny squealed rushing behind a tree.

"Ginny they're going to find out eventually." Harry said dragging her out from behind the tree as her brothers disappeared from view.

"Not before mom." Ginny said, "we agreed she'd be the first to find out."

"I know, I know." Harry said putting his arm around her and walking to wards the castle.

"Harry, no." Ginny said sliding out from underneath his arm.

"What? I'm not allowed to put my arm around you now?" Harry asked indignantly.

"Not with my brothers here!" Ginny yelled.

"Fine." Harry said walking away slightly.

"Harry." Ginny called chasing him.

"Stay away." Harry said playfully.

"Harry. I'll get you." Ginny called and they took off Ginny eventually latching onto him, they fell to the ground Ginny on top of Harry, both panting.

"Hello." Harry said slyly.

"Hi…" Ginny breathed.

"We should go…" Harry trailed.

"Not yet." Ginny said kissing him slowly.

"So much for stealth." Harry said when they pulled apart for air.

"Hey!" Ginny said slapping him.

"Let's go in." Harry began, "Hermione and Ron do know where we are."

"I know." Ginny said getting up slowly then reaching a hand to help Harry up.

"Thanks." Harry said taking her hand but instead of getting up he pulled her down and then got up around her, "That's for tackling me."

"Harry!" Ginny called as he walked away, she got up and chased him taking his hand letting him lead her to the castle.

--

"Where were you?" Bill asked when Harry walked into the common room.

"Library." Harry said sitting down.

Everyone looked up as Ginny walked through the portrait hole.

"Hey Gin-Gin." Charlie said getting up and hugging her.

"Hey little sis." Bill said hugging her as well.

"Happy Christmas." Fleur and Melly said together.

"Happy Christmas and hello." Ginny said sitting next to Melly.

For the next 20 minutes Ginny was engaged in a conversation with Melly and Fleur while Hermione conversed with the boys.

"I'm hungry." Bill announced standing up.

"Me too." Ron agreed.

"Same." Charlie said.

"We need some food." Harry voiced.

"Boys." All four girls said leading the way out of the common room.

--

Later on at around 10:00 the Hogwarts bound family (Weasley's) plus Harry, Melly, Fleur, Remus, Severus, Albus, Minerva, Tonks, Moody, Hermione, Neville, Mrs.Longbottom, Mr.Lovegood, Luna, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and Lee were all in the Gryffindor common room. They were talking, laughing, and generally having fun but it was time for Harry and Ginny to make a stand…Ginny of course didn't know this.

"Excuse me." Harry said standing up. No one listened.

"EXCUSE ME." Harry said louder and everyone jumped and turned to him.

"I need to say something to Mr and Mrs.Weasley but I want everyone else to hear as well." Harry began.

"What is it Harry? Are you okay?" Mrs.Weasley asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, in fact I'm better than fine because I just realized something I should've realized a long time ago. For four years I ignored someone I now wish I hadn't because then maybe this would have happened a long time ago. I've saved her life and even though she doesn't realize it she has inadvertently saved mine too. Without her I would have no chance of defeating Voldemort, which for those of you who didn't already know this is my job and my job alone. She means so much to me, and I hope you all can accept this. I don't want any death threats from certain people in the room so when I tell you this please be prepared. Mr and Mrs. Weasley I ask for your blessings to date your daughter because I love her very much and I hope that she loves me too." Harry finished.

"You have mine." Mrs. Weasley said.

"And mine too, but I have one thing to say…it's about time." Mr. Weasley announced and Harry and Ginny blushed while the rest of the room – minus Snape – laughed aloud.

"Harry may we have a word?" Fred asked.

"It is very important," George said.

"That we talk to you," Fred added.

"About a very," George continued.

"Pressing matter." Fred finished.

"My brother Feorge,"

"And my brother Gred,"

"Well the both of us,"

"Would like to,"

"Warn you,"

"That should you,"

"Hurt our sister,"

"We will,"

"Hurt you." They both finished.

"This is exactly what I meant when I said no threats." Harry said rolling his eyes.

A/N

This has become less of fluff, even though it's in there.

I did this because as my friends say, "You are a hard core drama writer the romance just doesn't work for you."

And I couldn't help myself 'cause I think they're right.

LOL

Review plz good or bad, preferably good.

A/N


	3. Presents

A/N

This story got a lot of reviews saying I don't see how it became less fluff, but you will don't worry. I'm still a hard core romantic though so there will be romance…hehe.

A/N

Christmas Day 

"Happy Christmas Harry." Ron said when they woke up in the morning.

"Happy Christmas." Harry yawned standing up at heading to the bathroom.

"We aren't doing presents until later so whatever it was you bought will have to wait." Ron explained carefully.

"Okay." Harry said admitting he had something special but not saying what or elaborating in any way he went to shower.

Ron headed downstairs and when he reached the common room he saw his parents sitting there talking. He walked up to them and said, "Happy Christmas."

"Oh…Ron." Mrs.Weasley said startled.

"Sorry mum." Ron said sitting down beside them.

"It's alright dear you just startled me." Mrs.Weasley said, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." Remus said coming down the stairs from where he was sleeping in the seventh year boy's dormitories with Tonks.

"Happy Christmas Remus." Mr.Weasley said happily.

"Tonks will be along in a minute." Remus said.

"So will Albus and Minerva." Molly said carefully.

"As will everybody else, there's no point in naming them all, is there?" Mr.Weasley asked jolly with Christmas spirit.

"I guess not after all there is a lot of people coming." Ron said agreeing with his dad.

"How many is there?" Mrs.Weasley asked curiously.

"24?" Remus suggested.

"26." Harry announced coming down the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Mrs.Weasley asked.

"Positive." Harry said sitting down just as Ginny came down the stairs in her pajamas, "Harry! Remus! You guys are up early!" Ginny said.

"Not really." Harry shrugged.

"I'll be right back." Ginny said rushing up the stairs and she returned 20 minutes later hair brushed and in a medium-length denim skirt and a cute peasant top.

"You look nice." Harry said putting his arm around her as she sat down.

"Thanks. Happy Christmas." Ginny said smiling now that everyone was there minus Minerva, Albus and Severus it was almost present time.

"Albus got momentarily postponed and I believe Minerva is with him as to where Severus is I have no idea." Remus was saying to Tonks over by the fireplace.

"What happened to hold him up?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nothing big, just a 'sighting' of Voldemort in Hogsmeade but no one believes them as they were extremely 'under the weather'." Remus informed the room.

"They were pissed?" Ron asked curiosity peaked.

"Ronald watch your mouth." Hermione and Mrs.Weasley said as one.

"Sorry…sorry." Ron said and everyone laughed.

"Are you sure they're not telling the truth?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Positive." Remus said leaning back in his chair.

"Hello." Severus said climbing through the portrait hole.

"Happy Christmas." The room shouted as one.

"I have some bad news." Severus announced grimly.

"On the 28th Voldemort will be launching at attack on the school." Severus continued.

"Why now?" Mr.Weasley asked, "When no one's here?"

"He's only after Harry or finding out what the prophecy says." Severus informed.

"But no one knows. It was destroyed." Mrs.Weasley said.

Harry ducked his head down, "There are some who know what it says." Harry said quietly.

"Who dear?" Mrs.Weasley asked.

"Albus, and myself." Harry informed.

"You know what the prophecy says?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yep." Harry said.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked gently.

"I can't tell everyone. Only certain people can know." Harry said nervously.

"Who Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Mr and Mrs.Weasley, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Moody, Mrs.Longbottom, and sorry Severus but we can't risk you knowing." Harry said.

"And me." Ginny said standing up angrily.

"I can't stand you knowing." Harry said quietly, "Not now, not like this."

"I want to know." Ginny whispered.

"I know sweetie, but I just can't tell you and I certainly can't tell anyone on Christmas day. Let's not put a damper on Christmas I'll tell those I listed tomorrow." Harry informed the group.

"Tell them what?" Albus asked coming through the portrait hole Minerva right behind him.

"Nothing." Mrs.Weasley said quickly not wanting Albus to forbid Harry from telling them.

"Happy Christmas all." Albus called cheerily.

"I believe that means present time." Mr.Weasley said just as cheerily clapping his hands and moving towards the Christmas tree in the corner.

"Yeah!" Fred called all talk of prophecies forgotten.

"Let's open the ones from Harry first they're bound to be good." Ron said.

"Oh alright." Harry said when everyone looked at him expectantly, "Who first?"

"Me." Ginny said excitedly.

"Nope you're last." Harry said, "Who else?"

"Hermione." Ron suggested.

"Okay." Harry said picking out a gift that was most definitely a book. Hermione opened it quickly but the book was title-less.

"Think hard of something you want to read and open it." Harry explained.

Hermione thought of Hogwarts a History and opened the book to the page on apparating and disapparating.

"Oh gosh." Hermione said closing it and thinking of Quidditch Through the Ages she re-opened the book and there it was.

"This is amazing Harry." Hermione gushed.

"Me next." Ron said excitedly.

"Here you go." Harry said handing him a box.

Ron pulled the wrapping paper off hungrily and was surprised to find a set of quidditch gloves, brand new.

"These are amazing Harry." Ron said looking at them.

"Try them on then let Ginny." Harry said.

"But they won't fit her." Ron said as she passed them to her, they had fit him perfectly.

"They fit!" Ginny cried.

"They grow or shrink with the hand of the owner." Harry explained grabbing 5 little boxes from underneath the tree he passed one to Melly, Fleur, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina.

"I wonder what it'll be." Alicia asked curiously.

"Open it and find out." George said teasingly.

All five girls tore into their gifts to find bracelets each of them personally engraved; Alicia's said 'Member of the best Gryffindor team ever' as did Angelina and Katie's. Fleur's said 'From the little boy' as a memorial of the Triwizard Tournament. And lastly Melly's said 'Weasley boys keep you on your feet' as a memory of the summer just past.

"Thank you.' The girls said as one.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked indignantly.

"What's what supposed to mean?" Bill asked.

"Weasley boys keep you on your feet!" Charlie read the engravement.

Remus, Melly, Harry, Ginny, and Mrs.Weasley started laughing.

"What is it?" Mr.Weasley asked curiously.

**Flashback**

"Charlie! Bill! Arthur!" Melly called, "Come clean up your mess."

No response, Melly busily cleaned up the kitchen then headed to the living room to find Charlie. But when she walked in there was just a huge mess of stuff strewn everywhere. Not wanting Mrs.Weasley to have to clean it up she quickly tidied and then moved into the drawing room where she found Remus, Harry, Ginny and Mrs.Weasley talking and laughing.

"I've chased Charlie around the house cleaning up after him." Melly complained flopping down next to Harry.

"Weasley boys sure do keep you on you feet." Mrs.Weasley agreed and they all laughed.

**Flashback over**

"Hey!" The Weasley boys cried as one. This time everyone laughed – even Severus.

"Next we have Remus and Tonks' present." Harry announced sliding them a very big box that was very heavy.

They both tore into it and saw a trunk, "A trunk?" Tonks asked surprised.

"Actually it's your new house." Harry informed them handing a key to Remus and one to Tonks he took a third key and opened the first door to find a bedroom. He walked into the trunk and yelling up he told Remus to open the second door as he walked through a doorway everyone was looking into a kitchen from the top while he stood in it.

"This is completely…" Remus trailed off.

"Too much." Tonks agreed frowning at Harry.

"No it's not I swear." Harry promised climbing up the ladder he got out and tried to convince them it was fine, "I swear it wasn't much I just wanted to get you guys something special and I promise it wasn't that expensive."

"Is that a marauders promise Harry?" Remus asked gently a smile playing at his lips.

"Yep." Harry said, "Happy Christmas."

"Thank you." Remus and Tonks said smiling.

"Now I believe there is still a couple more presents left." Harry said handing one to Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Albus, Mr.Weasley and Severus.

"I wonder." Albus said opening the present to find a set of daggers. So did all others that just received a gift.

"Wow." Charlie said the only one who could truly appreciate the amazingness of this gift as he worked with daggers every day.

"These are awesome Harry but why?" George asked.

"You need to learn to fight without a wand." Harry explained, "There are only two wizards truly excellent with daggers and they're both sitting in the room. I was hoping they will teach the others I gave a set to fight. Albus?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry." Albus replied smiling.

"Charlie?" Harry asked.

"What?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I've watched you fight you are truly amazing the only wizard alive who comes close to Albus a knife fighting. Will you?" Harry repeated.

"I guess Harry." Charlie replied still in shock.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"Now for Mrs.Weasley." Harry said, "The last gift." Handing her a god sized box. She opened it carefully a found a full set of wizarding cooking wear.

"Thank you Harry dear." She said hugging him tightly and then beginning to clean up the wrapping paper.

Ginny looked at the present sunder the tree hopefully.

"Nothing sorry Gin." Harry said smiling inwardly.

A/N

And so it begins the drama has come.

A/N


	4. Ice Ice Baby

A/N

This is the next part of Christmas, which will consist of Christmas dinner and then some mistletoe. The next chapter begins the drama…hehe.

A/N

Christmas Dinner 

"That's the last of them." Harry said looking under the tree where one present still sat.

"What about this one?" Mrs.Weasley asked picking it up.

"Oh right I almost forgot." Harry said slyly looking at Ginny who obviously hadn't.

"No one else did Harry. What did you get Gin-Gin?" Bill asked curiously.

"Why don't we let her open it and find out." Harry decided taking it from Mrs.Weasley and handing it to Ginny.

"Thank you Harry." Ginny said obviously relieved to finally get the present.

She carefully removed the golden wrapping earning her several glares from her brothers who just wanted her to open it already. When she opened it to find a box about a foot by a foot with nothing on it she opened it to find a second smaller box. Having a feeling where this was going she opened it to find a third, and then a fourth until she came to a long slender velvet box.

"Go on Ginny." Hermione urged as Ginny just stared at it.

She opened it to find a necklace with three intertwined rings one was gold, one was red, and one was green.

"Harry its gorgeous." Ginny gushed.

"Harry what does the third one mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"The Gryffindor colors but what's the third one mean?" Melly explained.

"Well I think it's the color of a fresh pickled toad but I'm not sure." Harry teased gently as a reminder of her first year.

"Harry that wasn't me." Ginny said blushing madly.

"Sure Gin." Ron said sarcastically.

"What are you three going on about?" Mrs.Weasley asked.

"Nothing." Ginny lied quickly.

"I think it's something." Bill said earning him a glare from Ginny.

"What is it dear?" Mr.Weasley asked.

"Just a singing valentine I didn't send Harry in his second year." Ginny said.

"Then who did?" George asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell her boys?" Hermione urged.

"Gred do you have any idea what dear Hermy is talking about?" George asked.

"Why no Forge I don't, do you?"

"No clue."

"Hermy," Fred began.

"Why don't," George continued.

"You fill," Fred said.

"Us in." George asked.

"I wish you two wouldn't do that." Melly said.

"And I as hoping I wouldn't have to tell them." Hermione said faking sadness.

"Tell us what?" Harry asked.

"That it was Fred and George who sent that valentine." Hermione said.

"Ha. I knew it." Ginny yelled.

Fred and George hung their heads.

"Gred and I," George began.

"Would like to offer," Fred continued.

"Our sincerest apologies." George finished.

"It's okay boys." Ginny said patting Gred or was it Forge on the shoulder.

"That means the green ring means nothing." Ron said dumbly.

Harry sighed.

"It doesn't mean nothing. Even if I didn't send it that valentine was a big part of our history." Ginny said tugging on Harry's hand.

Harry's face lit up and Remus laughed at Ginny's tactics and the banter of the teens.

"Time to have a snowball fight!" Bill announced standing up.

"Magic?" Fred asked hopefully.

"Only if you're using it with snow, nothing else." Charlie said standing as well.

"Cool!" Ginny said, snowball fights were her second favorite part of Christmas.

"Who's in?" Bill asked.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Remus, Mr.Weasley, Lee, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Melly, Fleur, and with some convincing Hermione climbed out of the portrait hole all with their cloaks. The two captains were Mr.Weasley and Remus.

"Let's choose teams." Harry suggested.

"I pick first." Remus said excited he hadn't had a snowball fight in 20 years.

"Okay." Mr.Weasley said resignedly.

"Bill." Remus claimed.

"Charlie." Mr.Weasley said next.

"Harry."

"Ron."

"Hermione."

"Ginny."

"Melly."

"Fleur." Mr.Weasley said.

"Alicia." Remus said.

"Angelina." Mr.Weasley claimed.

"George." Remus exclaimed.

Both Fred and George moved over to Remus.

"Welcome to the team Katie." Mr.Weasley laughed.

"Well Lee what team do you want to be on?" Remus asked.

"Katie or the twins?" Lee pondered. Both twins were glaring at him from one side, and Katie was from the other.

Lee moved over to Katie, "Sorry guys you just don't have the benefits she does."

Everyone laughed and then started the fight.

"Harry, Bill, Fred, George start the offense. Everyone else start the fort. Then we all attack strong, play by the rules." Remus warned.

"Lee, Charlie, Ron, Katie, Angelina offense go now. Fleur, Ginny and I will build the fort. Play by the rules." Mr.Weasley urged his team moving off to the lake to pick a spot for a fort.

"They have extra offense stay strong guys. Watch out for the heavy attack from Katie and Angelina I don't know how they spelled those snowballs but it's good." Remus coached.

"You mean like this?" Harry asked casting finite incantatum over the snowballs and then spelled his snowballs to quickly zoom at the girls hitting them both in the faces repeatedly.

"That works." Said the twins repeating that on the boys snowballs and catching them by surprise then casting a reductor curse at the part of the fort that had already been built.

"Hey!" Ginny called indignantly.

"It's all part of the game sis." They called as they sent her, Fleur, and Mr.Weasley flying back at least 50 feet so they would have to walk back to get a start on rebuilding without magic as Harry charmed the area to be unmagicable and casting protego over theirs so the same thing wouldn't happen.

When they reached the area where they were to build their fort and tried repairo to fix it and it wouldn't work Ginny glared evilly at Harry.

"What?" Harry called innocently.

"This could only be the work of you Harry Potter." Ginny called and as she went to cast finite incantatum he used expelliarmus on the three builders catching their wands and leaving them not only defenseless but magically withdrawn as well.

"Harry Potter!" Ginny called angrily.

"It's a game dear sister." Bill announced quickly disarming Charlie and Ron rendering them without magic.

"Ya, ya." Ginny said starting to help build the fort.

"We're dead." Katie and Angelina announced as they too were disarmed.

"I'm the only one left with magic!" Lee asked bewildered losing his focus and costing is his wand to Remus, the only one who had noticed in time.

"Not for long." Hermione yelled laughingly. She quickly cast a spell bringing the whole opposing team together in a circle and Harry finished the fight by tying them together.

"We never had a chance." Charlie hung his head sadly.

"Nope." Harry said returning their wands and releasing them he grabbed Ginny's hand quickly transfigured her shoes and his into skates and pulled her onto the lake.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed happily this was the best part of Christmas, skating.

-

"Thank you Harry." Ginny said brushing off her pants skirt and releasing one hand so they were holding hands properly. She began skating, Harry by her side.

"How did you fall?" Harry asked teasingly.

"I wonder." Ginny said accusingly.

"Are you implying that I pushed you just so I could help you up and then warm you up?" Harry asked.

"That depends Harry how exactly did you plan on warming me up?" Ginny asked skating around so she was facing him.

"I think you know." Harry said.

"I do, and if what I think is true than yes Harry that is what I was implying." Ginny said.

"Good." Harry replied kissing her deeply and they both lost balance falling to the ice and laughing hard.

"Good going Harry." Ron said skating past them quickly with Hermione.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said glaring at him kissing Ginny on the cheek struggling to his feet and then helping Ginny up for the second time in 5 minutes.

-

"Pass the chicken!" Ron called to Harry from two seats away.

"Here." Harry said passing it to Charlie whom passed it to Ron.

"Thanks." Ron said.

"I'd like to make a toast." Albus said tapping his fork on his goblet making a deep clanking sound.

Everyone turned his or her attention to him raptly.

"To Harry Potter for his courage in facing the dark lord, to Severus Snape risking his life for our knowledge, to Minerva McGonigal for her rapt attention to the students needs during this dark time, and to everyone else for their individual parts they play in this dreaded war."

Everyone clinked glasses and Ron stood up.

"I would just like to say that I'm wishing for this war to be over just like everybody else. My whole family is in deep, with everyone except Ginny and I in the order. Me being best friends with Harry, Ginny dating Harry. Our whole family is caught up in this mess and I just hope that sometime soon, I would like to have my life back, with all family members still alive." Ron said sitting down.

"Percy Weasley is not in the order." Severus said coldly.

"Nor is he in this family." Bill said his eyes dark.

Fleur stood up and cleared her throat.

"I would like to zank you all for accepting moi zand Bill zand I have zome newz." Fleur held up her left hand and everyone saw a ring that she had tucked the diamond into earlier but now they saw the small but elegant diamond sitting in the gold band.

"Oh congratulations!" Everyone called.

Next Tonks stood up and said, "I have something to tell you all." She paused, "This is new to Remus as well FYI. I'm pregnant." She finished placing hand on her stomach.

"Really?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Yes." Tonks said. Remus leaped up and kissed her briefly before running to their room and coming back with a bouquet of roses.

He handed them to her and she picked up the card and a small box that was with it. She gasped and read the note.

"Remus?" Tonks asked her voice shaking slightly.

"Open it!" Remus said knowing she had read the note and saw the question.

"It's empty!" Tonks cried.

"You have to say yes first." Remus whispered moving over to her.

"Yes!" She cried jumping into his arms.

When he let her go and she was stranding on her own again he took out a ring and placed it on her left hand. After everyone had settled down slightly Ginny stood up.

"I would like to propose a toast to Harry Potter. He has gone through more by the age of 17 at his last year of Hogwarts then anyone should have to in their lives. Before he came here he went through 11 years of torture with the evil Dursley's." Ginny spoke with venom dripping form her words. "In his first year not only did he save Hermione form a troll but he also saved the philosophers stone from V…Voldemort. In his second year he saved me form the evil soul that is now Lord Voldemort but was once Tom Riddle an innocent student here at Hogwarts. In his third year he went back in time and saved two innocent lives, and in his fourth year he completed every task in the triwizard tournament and he completed them well. Only to be taken by a portkey to not only see but participate in the return of lord Voldemort. In his fifth year he lost his godfather but managed to survive being possessed by Lord Voldemort only by feeling the love that he had shared with his godfather. In his sixth year he suffered with his best friend and my brother being put in a coma by someone who was after him and then having the death of that person – Peter Pettigrew – on his shoulders. And now in his seventh year he has suffered from severe posttraumatic stress and wasn't even allowed to leave for Christmas and the year isn't even over yet. If that isn't brave or courageous, or incredible, or amazing, or unbelievably scary then I don't know what is." Ginny finished tears running down her cheeks by this time.

All at once the whole room was clapping for Harry – even Ginny through her tears. Harry was sitting there completely stunned. He then turned to Ginny whipped her tears away and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you. Thanks to all of you. I wouldn't have been able to do any of that without you're support, honestly." Harry said sadly.

"Harry?" Mrs.Weasley asked suddenly.

"Ya?" Harry asked snapping out of his reverie.

"Yesterday you said that the person you loved had saved your life except she just didn't know it yet." Mrs.Weasley said.

"Ya?" Harry asked not getting the question.

"How did Ginny save your life?" Mr.Weasley finished for his wife.

"Ya?" The twins called form the other side of room they had finished with their catcalls.

"Tell us Harry." Hermione said.

Everyone was staring at him intently but none more so than Ginny.

"Which time?" Harry asked.

"What?" The whole room shouted as one.

"Starting with my second year…" Harry began but was cut off.

"Didn't you save her life?" Fleur asked.

"Yes but after she had woken up and before Fawkes had healed me I was almost gone if I had let go than I would have been dead. And I didn't take it for what it was then but when I saw her scared face I knew I had to hold on." Harry said quietly so that people had to strain to hear him.

"Harry…" Ginny trailed her hand on his shoulder.

"At the ministry when Voldemort possessed me and everyone automatically assumed it wasSirius that I was loving enough to block him out they were wrong. I knew that Voldemort didn't understand love so I thought of Sirius but it wasn't working. I automatically thought of my parents, but with no clear memory of them it wasn't working either, next I though of each of friends downstairs none working until I saw Ginny's face then 2 seconds later Voldemort was out of my body pushed out by my love of Ginny. I was so scared about what this revealed that I never said anything about liking her until this year." Harry finished but he was tearing up so he turned away form the group and rushedout of the portrait hole grabbing his cloak as he went.

"I'll be right back." Ginny said grabbing her cloak and following him quickly.

-

When Ginny got outside she saw Harry skating around on the ice so she transfigured her shoes into skates and took off after him. She skated over to him and took his hand. He pulled away so she grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards her.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked softly.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Harry asked crying.

"Do what?" Ginny asked gently.

"Defeat him, when I'm to scared to love you." Harry said.

"Harry what's so scary about loving me?" Ginny asked almost in tears herself.

"I don't know how to love Ginny. The Dursley's never loved me, I never loved them my life is so loveless I can't even explain why I love you so much." Harry said.

"You don't have to explain it you just have to know it, right here." Ginny said placing a hand on his heart.

"Thanks." Harry whispered.

"And what was that about defeating Voldemort?" Ginny asked.

"I'm to only one who can. 'Neither can live while the other survives' 'born to those who have thrice defied him' 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord'." Harry explained.

"The prophecy." Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded.

"How long have you known?" Ginny asked.

"Fifth year." Harry said.

"How could you not tell me?" Ginny yelled skating away, but she skated onto a melting ice patch and fell through screaming as she went down.

A/N

I love this chapter and I hope you did too. I was crying at parts. Tear…tear.

A/N


	5. Battle Strategies 1

A/N

In this chapter it will be the battle at Hogwarts or will it? Just read to find out.

A/N

**Harry no!**

Harry took off his shoes and cloak and robes, so he didn't weigh as much and crept closer to the hole.

"Accio Ginny!" Harry called pointing his wand at the hole. Ginny came zooming out and into his arms freezing cold and shivering.

"Harry." Ginny whispered her voice barely audible before she passed out.

"Ginny! No Ginny! Please wake up!" Harry cried sobbing. Then snapping to his senses he muttered a warming spell and conjured a stretcher but then thinking better of it he muttered something to take it away and holding her close one arm under her legs and one arm around her shoulders he walked briskly towards the castle.

"Help! Help us!" Harry called when they reached the entrance hall.

"Harry?" Melly called walking past on her way to the kitchens.

"She was skating and she fell through the ice, please help her!" Harry cried hysterically.

"Harry calm down here take her to the hospital wing, I'll run and get Albus." Melly ordered rushing up the steps.

Harry who was completely hysterical began walking in the wrong direction but quickly realizing what he was doing turned around and broke into a run heading towards the hospital wing as fast as he could.

"Put her here Potter." Mad eye said pointing to a bed where Mrs.Weasley stood beside it.

"Ginny please wake up." Harry pleaded he had gone beyond broken down now and her didn't want her to die, or get hurt.

"Harry, she'll be fine." Madame Pomfrey said looking alarmed at his state.

"She fell through the ice." Harry mumbled incoherently sitting down beside her bed with his head in his hands he cried silently.

"Harry dear…" Mrs.Weasley, said if possible even more alarmed then Madame Pomfrey.

Harry wouldn't respond.

"Harry, dear boy speak to me." Albus ordered haltingly.

Harry wouldn't respond.

"Harry please." Hermione pleaded.

Harry wouldn't or couldn't respond.

"He's suffering form stress and traumatic disorder and weirdly enough one of his symptoms is love." Madame Pomfrey assessed looking into Harry's being.

"Love?" Mrs.Weasley asked.

"Tom doesn't understand the true power of love and he's currently attempting to reach Harry through his pain." Albus explained.

"What do you mean?" Mrs.Weasley demanded.

"Harry's having trouble coping with the amount of for lack of a better term 'stuff' on his plate right now. He feels he won't be able to handle the prophecy and he isn't able to comprehend in this state that Ginny will be fine so he's grieving for her as well." Albus explained.

"What if he doesn't snap out of it?" Mrs.Weasley demanded.

"He will." Albus said, "And hopefully it will be before the 28th."

"Harry snap out of it!" Mrs.Weasley said shaking his shoulders.

"Molly no!" Madame Pomfrey called.

"You will just make it worse." Albus said removing her hands from Harry and seating her next to her husband whom was unusually silent through all of this.

"And if he doesn't?" Mr.Weasley suddenly spoke.

"If Tom isn't here than it's no matter. If he is however we could be in deep trouble." Albus informed.

"Why Albus? He doesn't have to fight him, does he?" Mrs.Weasley asked.

"Unfortunately." Albus began, "He is the only one."

"How?" Mrs.Weasley whispered.

"The prophecy. Neither can live while the other survives." Ginny whispered from her place on the bed.

"Ginny dear." Mrs.Weasley cried distractedly not moving.

"How did you know that?" Albus asked.

"Harry told me before I fell." Ginny stated then seeing Harry she asked, "Harry?"

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked demandingly.

"He thinks you're dead, among other things." Albus informed.

"Dead?" Ginny asked.

"He's going through a stressful time, if he thinks that he can't defeat Voldemort than we are doomed. If he won't realize you're alive than we're doomed. He needs someone to get through to him.

"I will." Ginny said in a matter of fact voice.

"You can't." Hermione spoke from her bedside.

"What?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"He thinks you're dead. If you were to make him snap out of it seeing you would just put him back into shock." Ron said catching on.

"Then who?" Mrs.Weasley asked.

"Hermione." Albus, Ron and Mr.Weasley spoke as one.

Hermione and Ginny nodded in understanding and Hermione rose from her seat to sit next to Harry.

"Harry listen to me. It's Hermione your best friend and sister, I know you're in there and I know you want to come back to us. We've been through everything together and we aren't going to let you do this alone. You may be the one to defeat him but we will be by your side the entire way. Harry everyone here loves you, please come back to us." Hermione pleaded this and several more things like it for an hour.

"It's not working Albus." Ginny said worriedly.

"I know, but it just takes time." Albus said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why can't I just try?" Ginny pleaded.

"It wouldn't work and even if it did, he would only go back to this after seeing you." Albus explained gently waving a hand towards Harry, "That's why we have to move you. You need to go back to the common room."

"I have to stay here." Ginny yelled.

"Not when Harry wakes up, you can't be here." Mrs.Weasley agreed, "I'll walk you back."

"Fine." Ginny gave in begrudgingly.

"Thank you dear child." Albus spoke he was getting old and everyone could see it.

"Harry I know you are in there. Just think about everything you have left, you're going to be DADA teacher at Hogwarts and you're going to be happy with Ginny, have a nice family with her. You need to walk up and come back to us please, Harry we love you." Hermione said.

"Don't mention the Weasley girl." Severus corrected from where he stood in a corner.

"Her name is Ginny." Ron corrected.

"I know that." Severus said.

"Than call her by her name." Mr.Weasley said.

"I shall call her whatever I wish." Severus scolded.

"The Weasley girl, is not an appropriate name for my daughter." Mr.Weasley said angrily, everyone was tense right now.

"Fine." Severus agreed begrudgingly.

-

It was the 27th and Hermione had tried absolutely everything, as had Ron. Almost everyone else had tried to get him to snap out of it but nothing was working. It they didn't come up with something soon they were all doomed.

"Your turn Remus." Hermione said standing up from her place next to Harry and moving away. She was offered some calming draught for the 5th time that day and she took it.

"Harry listen. Your parents will be proud of you no matter what happens. If you defeat Voldemort I don't think I would have ever seen them as happy on earth as they would be then, and if you don't do you have any idea how proud of you they already are?" Remus asked, "There are people here who need you, I need you, I've become your official guardian remember? I don't want my only son to be gone before he even has a chance to live with me. Hermione, Ron, the Weasley's, we all need you to come back please Harry…" Remus pleaded trying the technique with his parents was new.

Harry's head rose a little.

"Harry please we all need you to come back to us. Please Harry we love you." Hermione added sitting next Remus.

"The Quidditch team is nothing without you man, come on." Ron pleaded joining them.

"Remus? Ron? Hermione?" Harry mumbled and everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

"Harry dear drink this." Mrs.Weasley said shoving water to his mouth.

"And this." Madame Pomfrey added shoving a restorative draught at him.

"I'll go tell the others." Severus said briskly.

"Harry!" Hermione said throwing her arms around him.

"What's happening here? The last thing I remember was Ginny falling…" Harry trailed off.

"Harry, Ginny's fine and everything's going to be fine. The battle is tomorrow and we need you to fight." Ron said finally realizing how tired he was.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"First off I need to see Ginny. Secondly do we have a battle plan?" Harry asked.

"I'll go get Ms.Weasley." Minerva excused herself.

"Harry we have a bit but nothing really." Remus informed.

"When is he coming?" Harry asked.

"Just before dark." Remus said.

"We need lights charmed to go on when it gets dark, we need someone to ask the centaurs to guard the forest, and we need someone to stay with Madame Pomfrey and help for injuries in case it's needed." Harry started.

"Luna is taking potions and wishes to become a healer she's really quite good." Hermione informed.

"Then that is her job." Harry said.

"Hagrid, where is he?" Harry asked.

"Away on order business." Remus said.

"Damn." Harry said.

"We need teams. People who can do patronuses really well without getting tired, and one of duelers." Harry instructed.

"What about those who can do both?" Remus asked.

"They report to me in the great hall. Hermione I need you to gather the dementor fighters in the entrance hall. And Remus you need to gather the duelers in the room of requirement." Harry instructed.

"Okay Harry." Hermione said her voice wobbly.

"I need to see Albus and I need some headache medicine it feel like people have been talking in my ears for three days." Harry said shaking his head at the ridiculous thought.

"We need messengers." Harry though outloud.

"Young Dobby and Winky could do that job." Albus said coming into the infirmary.

"Good idea. Can you organize that?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. I think everyone is waiting to see what you can come up with in 28 hours." Albus said.

"Also can you get the help of the centaurs?" Harry asked.

"I can't guarantee it but I can try." Albus said moving off.

"May I do what I wish with the army?" Harry asked curiously.

"This battle is yours Harry." Albus said.

"Harry!" Ginny cried throwing herself into his arms.

"Ginny you're alive." Harry said breathlessly.

"The whole time, idiot." Ginny said playfully.

"I love you so much." Harry said looking into her eyes.

"I love you more." Ginny said and they kissed.

"We have a battle to win, enough of that." Fred said coming into the hospital wing George close behind.

"We can't conjure patronuses and we can't duel all that great." George informed him.

"That's okay I had a different job for you and Fred anyway. You two are team yellow." Harry waved his wand changing their outfits to all yellow.

"What do we do?" Fred asked.

"You need to use some of your pranks to send some people away. I was thinking portable swamps." Harry informed.

"That and you guys could use that new dragon in a bottle." Ginny agreed.

"Dragon in a bottle?" Harry asked.

"You open the top and a hologram of a dragon comes out of it." Fred explained.

"That's great use them all around the lake for defense there and portable swamps all around the outside of the grounds." Harry said.

"Will do Harry." George said and they left.

"Can you conjure a patronus?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Ginny said.

"I know you can duel therefore you are in my group." Harry said and they left for the great hall together.

-

'This is everyone in the order, and some aurors." Remus said to Harry.

"How many are in your room?" Harry asked.

"Over a hundred." Remus said.

"And yours?" Harry asked Bill who had taken over for Hermione.

"153." Bill informed.

"There's 213 in here." Harry said.

"Will that be enough?" They asked.

"I hope so." Harry said.

"I will go around to all the group dividing them up for the different areas and color coding them." Harry said starting here.

"Okay Harry." Remus said.

"Sonorus." Harry muttered pointing the wand at his throat.

"Everybody we are here today to fight the Voldemort tomorrow. I am labeling you red team." Harry announced changing all their robes to red, "You will be in four sections one with 54 the others with 53. Team west will be you guys." Harry said placing 53 people with his wand to one side.

"Team east will be you people." Harry said moving 53 people over to another side.

"Team south and team north." Harry continued.

"There will also be a rainbow team consisting of me, Albus, Minerva, Remus, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Melly, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee, Mrs.Weasley, Mr.Weasley, and Tonks." Harry said as each one of them stepped forward form behind him with rainbow robes, "If you get into trouble we will take you to the hospital wing, but we are also out there to fight." Harry cheered.

"Now who's with me?" Harry yelled.

Everyone yelled back but none as loud as Ginny Weasley.

A/N

No battle yet. The whole thing with Harry being like that for so long will be important but not right now you'll have to wait a couple chapters for the significance of it.

Please review.

A/N


	6. All The flowers Died

A/N

What did you think of my battle preparations? I liked them, with the color-coding and everything.

A/N

**All the Flowers Died**

"10 hours left Harry." Ginny said, they were both pacing around the room.

"Is everyone still sleeping?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ginny replied.

"At 8 hours we need everyone up and armed with portkeys, their wands, and the rainbow team needs their brooms." Harry explained.

"Hermione hates flying." Ginny said worriedly.

"She can do it." Harry said confidently.

"As long as you think that Harry." Hermione said from where she sat.

"I do." Harry agreed.

"We need to have everything ready for battle, by 5 hours." Harry said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Then the rainbow team needs to make rounds checking for portkeys and then I need to make a speech to each team, west, east, south, north." Harry explained.

"Red is duelers and patronus conjurers?" Remus asked.

"Yep and your team is the duelers which are blue." Harry continued.

"And mine is green." Bill said referring to the patronus conjurers.

"Anyone need any sleep?" Harry asked referring to the rainbow team.

"None of us could Harry." Melly said from where she stood with Charlie.

"What team is Neville on?" Harry asked curiously.

"He's a yellow guy. He directs everyone to where they need to go inside the castle." Fred said from where he stood with George.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Ya Hermione?" Harry replied.

"What do we do if we see him?" She asked.

"You run and when you get somewhere safe you use the spell I'm about to cast to tell me." Harry explained.

"What spell?" Ron asked.

"Conniectus." Harry said.

"What does it do?" Ginny asked.

"Connects us so we can speak with each other." Albus said.

"Exactly." Harry said.

"Who will be connected?" Luna asked not her usually dreamy self.

"Health team, yellow team and rainbow team." Harry said.

"Are all members here right now?" Albus asked.

"Yep." Fleur said counting.

"Good, cast the charm Harry." Minerva instructed.

"Conniectus." Harry spelled around all people present.

'Harry?' Ron thought.

'Yes Ron?' Harry thought back.

'Who can hear me?' Ron thought again.

'Who are you addressing your thoughts to?' Harry asked.

'You.' Ron said.

'Then only me.' Harry explained

'Cool.' Ron thought.

'What's cool?' Ginny asked.

'You heard that?' Ron asked.

'Did you direct your thoughts?' Harry asked.

'No.' Ron said.

'That explains it.' Ginny said.

'Did it work?' Everyone in the room – minus Ron and Ginny – thought to Harry.

'Slow down guys.' Harry thought to everyone.

'I'll call you back here in 4 hours.' Harry said which would be at exactly 5 hours to go.

"Come on Remus" Tonks said grabbing her fiancée and unconsciously putting her free hand gently on her stomach.

"Where are we going love?" Remus asked as she dragged him into the entrance hall smiling as he saw where her hand was resting.

"The gardens, I love it there at night its so peaceful" she said a small smile gracing her features.

"Okay." Remus agreed following her carefully.

"I want to say our good-byes." Tonks explained as they sat down.

"You what?" Remus asked confused.

"Nothing like that but it's just if one of us doesn't make it I don't want us to not know what the other would have said to them." Tonks cried gently.

"Tonks both of us are going to make it." Remus told her – surprised that these thoughts had never crossed his mind.

"If you think so." Tonks said slowly silent tears still falling down her face.

"Listen this is worrying me. You have a child to protect as well maybe you shouldn't fight." Remus said as all these worrying thoughts crossed his mind.

"I have to fight, Remus!" Tonks argued.

"Why Tonks?" Remus asked.

"Because Harry is a 17-year-old kid, Remus. He has had to deal with so much in his life and he deserves every hand he can get to help him. And technically he'll be my godson as well once we get married. I already think of him as a real son you can expect me sit back and do nothing." Tonks argued.

"I didn't say do nothing I said you shouldn't fight. You can be on the yellow team and help Neville directing people." Remus explained gently taking both her hands.

"I don't know Remus I'm a rainbow member, you need all the people you can get." Tonks argued.

"Please hon. I can't worry about me, Harry, you and our child." Remus pleaded.

"Okay." Tonks agreed in a small voice.

"And Tonks?" Remus asked.

"Ya?" She replied.

"If anything happens to me know that I love you…and that I won't hate you for moving on." Remus told her.

"Same." Tonks replied.

"I love you." Remus smiled.

"I love you too." Tonks agreed leaned into his chest she inhaled deeply trying to remember anything from his scent to his smile.

"Charlie I love you, you know that?" Melly asked carefully.

"Yes. I love you too." Charlie agreed.

"You better." Melly said trying to lighten the mood.

"Melly I have to ask you something." Charlie spoke a couple minutes later.

"What is it?" Melly asked gently.

"I want you to move in with me." Charlie explained.

"But you know that my parents won't let me unless we're married…" Melly trailed off.

"Exactly. Please marry me?" Charlie asked getting down on one knee and holding out an open ring box.

"Oh my." Melly gasped looking at the ring. It was gorgeous the diamond was at least 3 karats and three 1 karat rubies (her birthstone) were on either side.

"Well?" Charlie smiled hopefully.

"Of course" Melly screamed throwing her arms around him and kissing him deeply.

"Here you go." Charlie smiled placing it on her finger.

'Everyone back to the room.' Harry thought to everyone connected.

'Okay Harry.' Hermione thought.

'Let's do this.' Remus thought to no one in particular.

'Scared Remus?' Albus thought to him.

'No.' Remus said almost forgetting that people could hear his thoughts.

'Where's Tonks?' Harry thought to everyone.

'Wotcher Harry.' Tonks thought to him.

"Is everyone here?" Harry asked outloud.

"Charlie and Melly are still missing." Fred said.

'Charlie! Melly!' Harry thought controllingly.

'Coming Harry.' Melly thought back.

"Here we are." Charlie announced as they slid into the room.

"Thanks you guys." Harry said looking at Charlie knowingly.

"We need to split into 4 groups. Mrs.Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Melly and Fleur go check on the people in the east. Mr.Weasley, Ginny, Bill, Fleur and Tonks go check on the west." Harry stated.

"Tonks isn't going anywhere." Remus said.

"What?" Mr.Weasley asked.

"I'm staying to help Neville, and the infirmary. I'm pregnant I have to protect the child." Tonks explained.

"Good idea." Harry agreed.

"Minerva you go in her place. Remus, Severus, Lee, Charlie and Katie can go check on the south. Myself, Alicia, Angelina and Albus will go check the north. Then I will go to the top of the astronomy tower to make the speech, from then on it's strictly battle." Harry said.

"Harry when more people come to help fight where do I assign them?" Neville asked.

"Start with one in the north, then east, west, south then go back to north and repeat." Harry explained.

"What color should I put them?" Neville asked.

"Depends on what they can do." Harry finished.

"Let's do this." Ginny said.

"I'm with her." Fred agreed but he knew that this was anything but a joke as he and George took off out the window on their brooms to plant the holograms and swamps.

"Teams, fly!" Harry shouted and everyone took of out the windows.

'Harry!' Ginny thought.

'Ya?' Harry thought back.

'I love you.' Ginny replied.

'I love you too.' Harry agreed and he dove towards the people of the south.

'Make sure everyone has their portkeys and are prepared.' Harry though to the whole rainbow team.

'Okay Harry.' The group replied as one, they all trusted Harry completely and Harry just wished that was a good idea.

"Sonorus." Harry whispered as he pointed his wand at his throat.

"Everyone listen up." Harry said.

Everyone snapped his or her attention towards him.

"If anyone of you get hurt please activate your portkey. If you cannot reach your portkey for any reason send up green sparks and a member of the rainbow team will locate you. If you see anyone too injured to send their own sparks send up red sparks and someone will locate them. If Lord Voldemort captures you it is your choice what to do. They will try and force information out of you, most of you don't know anything and those of you who do can be trusted not to spare any information. People you are fighting for your kind here and what you do will not be forgotten. Purple sparks are to be sent up if you see lord Voldemort. No one is to attempt to fight him, no one." Harry said finding Ginny in the crowd and looking at her carefully. "I want you to do your best and try your hardest that is all I or anyone else can ask."

Applause could be heard around the castle as Harry finished his speech.

"You have 3 hours to remain on your toes and whatever you do don't fall asleep! The first person down will be a reminder to those of you still alive. It will tell you what you have to fight for." Harry said casting quietus on his throat he hopped onto his broom and flew down to Ginny.

"Harry that was amazing." Ginny said.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Be careful out there." Ginny warned.

"You too." Harry cautioned.

"I love you." Ginny offered.

"I love you too." Harry said, "If I don't…"

"Don't talk like that." Ginny said angrily.

"I need to say this." Harry pleaded.

"No." Ginny said.

"If you get hurt please go in." Harry said.

"Fine. No acts of the hero in you." Ginny warned.

"Promise." Harry said crossing his fingers behind his back.

'Anti apparition jinx?' Harry though to Albus.

'Good idea.' Albus though back.

'Anti apparition jinxes.' Harry told everyone threw the connection.

'Not on us.' Bill said apparating right next to him.

'Put them on them.' Harry thought.

'Got you Harry.' Ron said.

"Fight!" Harry called to the south pointing towards the large numbers of deatheaters coming their way.

Harry flew down to the large numbers of death eaters and stunned three in quick succession tying them together he charmed them to fly towards the doors of the castle.

"Harry watch out!" Someone called and Harry flew sideways out of the way of a deatheater's stunner he threw a body binding spell at him but it missed and he got caught up in a full duel with the death eater. Curious to know who it was he flicked his wand and nearly fell off his broom when he saw Severus Snape. Harry looked at him questioningly and then threw a stunner at him, Severus faked a shield and let the stunner hit him. Harry threw some loose ropes around him and flew him back to the castle.

'Tonks!' Harry said threw the connection.

'Here Harry!' Tonks called.

'Open the door.' Harry urged.

The door flew open Harry flew in and placed Severus with the injured and captured deatheaters.

"Should he stay there?" Tonks asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Okay." Tonks agreed and Harry took off flying through the castle and he came out above the astronomy tower.

'It's not good Albus.' Harry said looking over the battlefield to see many people with sparks floating above their heads some red, some green and thankfully no purple.

'What do you mean?' Albus thought back.

'Lot's of injured.' Harry explained.

'How many captured deatheaters?' Albus thought.

'28.' Harry said.

'Okay.' Albus said.

'I'm flying to collect some injured.' Harry said shaking himself to the present he flew down and went to the green sparked people healing those he could with a weak spell and flying others back to the castle. Then he took one look at a man with red sparks above him and realized who it was.

'Lee!' Harry thought.

No reply.

Harry bent down next to him and felt for a pulse there was nothing. Looking to a lady next to the man with red sparks above her also he almost had to look away with revoltion at the state her mangled body was in then realizing it was Katie and knowing she was dead he turned away and threw up.

'Harry what is it?' Ginny asked through their thoughts.

'Katie and Lee.' Harry said.

'Dead?' She thought sadly.

'Ya.' Harry thought and whipped around at the sound of laughter.

"That was what my cutting curse did." Bellatrix Lestrange said maliciously.

"Stay away from me you whore." Harry yelled turning to her.

"Language baby Potter." Bellatrix scolded.

"You killed him." Harry said.

"That I did." Bellatrix agreed.

"And now you have to die." Harry said pointing his wand at her he yelled, "Avada…"

"Crucio." Bellatrix yelled.

"Ah!" Harry yelled writhing with pain.

"Stay away from him." Ginny spat flying down beside them.

"Who the hell are you?" Bellatrix asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Ginny threw the cutting curse at her and it hit her across the chest.

"Bitch!" Bellatrix yelled hitting the ground with a resounding thud.

"I killed her…" Ginny said.

"Ginny you saved my life." Harry said.

"I killed someone." Ginny said. It was then that they both saw it purple sparks by the entrance to the grounds.

"Go inside." Harry said.

"No." Ginny said.

"Now." Harry said throwing green sparks above her head he took of on his broom and headed toward the sparks.

A/N

Hehe. You will have to wait and find out what happens.

Review please.

A/N


	7. All The Flowers Died 2

A/N

The last chapter was a bit gruesome at parts, romantic at parts, and just plain cheesy at others. This will be the main part of the battle and the aftermath.

A/N

All the Flowers Died Part 2 

"Harry potter." Voldemort said quietly.

"Tom." Harry replied tossing his broom to Ron as he flew away.

"That name has nothing to do with me." Voldemort yelled.

"It is your true name." Harry replied evenly.

"It was my fool of a father's name." Voldemort hissed.

"And it is your name as well." Harry said.

"He was an imbecile!" Voldemort spat.

"Like father like son." Harry said menacingly.

"You don't honestly think you can beat me?" Voldemort said.

"I do." Harry said.

"Let's see it then." Voldemort said, "Serpensorcia."

"Pertrificus Totalus." Harry yelled.

"A jinx, you are just a little kid." Voldemort yelled.

Harry sent a stunning spell at him before rolling away and standing up shooting a second spell before yelling, "Little kids have no chance against you. That's why you fight them because you can't stand a little competition."

Voldemort spoke in parseltongue to the snake he conjured and the snake went towards Harry. Harry vanished it and sent three quick stunning spells at him but he knew that would not be sufficed. He would have to kill him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. Harry animated a statue and it jumped in front of the curse for him.

"You're going to have to do better than that Tom!" harry yelled sending a cutting curse that Voldemort easily blocked.

'Everyone get everyone back inside. We can manage the rest of the deatheaters there is only a few left.' Albus thought to the rainbow team.

'Neville get all injured to the infirmary and everyone else into the great hall.' Albus thought to him.

'Why isn't Harry giving orders?' Neville thought back.

'He's fighting Lord Voldemort.' Albus returned the thought and he closed off his mind flying around from high up sending stunners at stray deatheaters who couldn't leave because of the anti apparition jinx.

Some had managed to go back to Hogsmeade and leave others had gotten far enough past the centaurs to leave, and others had been captured. Many were dead from both teams.

"Leave me alone Tom, you don't want to mess with me." Harry yelled.

"You are the one who shouldn't want to mess with me, Potter." Voldemort replied.

Harry threw the cutting curse at him and he went down to the ground in pain, "Leave me and my family alone."

"You have no family, no one who loves you." Voldemort cackled.

"Try me." Harry said evenly.

Voldemort jumped into Harry's body and called, "Someone kill me I am in this dear boy. To kill him would be the death of me."

Harry thought of everyone he had ever loved, he though of all the Weasley's, Hermione, Sirius, his new 'dad' and most of all Ginny.

"Ah!" Voldemort yelled, as he was expelled form Harry's body.

"Stay away." Harry called and he activated his portkey taking him to the entrance hall where he promptly fainted into a blissful content-ness.

"It's been two days Albus." Mrs.Weasley said worriedly.

"Harry I need you." Ginny called form where she sat next to him on the bed.

"Harry love, come back to us." Ginny begged quietly.

"Why do you need me?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Harry!" Ginny said hugging him tightly.

"Have you left my side at all?" Harry asked.

"Only to use the ladies room." Ginny informed.

"You slept here?" Harry asked looking around.

Mrs.Weasley pursed her lips but Ginny nodded.

Harry smiled at Mrs.Weasley and her frown relaxed a bit.

"Drink this Mr.Potter." Madame Pomfrey ordered, "At this rate you will need your own bed here."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"There was an army of 400. We captured 253 and killed 49. Out of are army totaling to 467 we lost 60." Albus informed.

"How are the twins?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Mrs.Weasley asked.

"Lee and Katie…" Harry trailed off.

"They are devastated or at least they would be if they were awake." Mrs.Weasley said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Lucious Malfoy got them with some weird curse as they were mourning for Katie and Lee. They are still unconscious." Albus said.

"Oh." Harry said.

"Anyone else I knew injured?" Harry asked.

"Melly and Fleur were injured but they are okay now. Ginny suffered but as you can see she is fine." Mrs.Weasley said.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She got injured on her way back to castle with Fleur that's when Fleur was injured as well. She also suffered from post-traumatic stress." Albus said and Ginny got a weird look about her.

Harry cast a silencing charm around his bed, "Ginny are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe what I did." Ginny explained.

"What do you mean? You saved my life." Harry said incredulously.

"Harry I killed a woman. I'm 16 and I have committed murder." Ginny said.

"Defense is not murder." Harry said.

"It's self defense is not murder." Ginny explained, "I'm going to trial for murder."

"You're what?" Harry yelled.

"So is Hermione she killed Lucious after he blew up Fleur's broom. As well as every other person who killed someone." Ginny said.

"When?" Harry asked.

"After all the captured deatheaters have their trials." Ginny informed.

"This isn't right." Harry argued.

"I know but Fudge is a stupid prat." Ginny said.

"You aren't worried?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am you prat." Ginny said.

"Then why are you so nonchalant?" Harry asked.

"Because there is nothing I can do. I mean I'm not saying what I did was wrong, I mean I saved your life but it wasn't self-defense. So I don't know what they'll do. They only thing I know is that I can't change what I did so I have to accept it." Ginny explained.

"Is there anyone else I know?" Harry asked frightened because of what the answer could be.

"No." Ginny told him, "But they made the death eaters priority obviously. Wormtail was the first who went to trial and they found Sirius innocent." Ginny told him happily.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked unbelievably.

"Yes." Ginny said.

"I can't believe they find him innocent after he's dead." Harry complained.

"At least now his will, will be read and the Malfoy's can't steal it all." Ginny comforted.

"True." Harry agreed becoming uncomfortable at the conversation.

Ginny sensing his discomfort quickly changed the subject to the upcoming Quidditch match.

"There's still so many injured." Ron commented as they walked through the hospital wing 3 days later, to visit Fred and George who were still unconscious.

"I know, it's sad." Hermione agreed.

"I mean thinking about Harry, and the twins being injured is sad enough but now that Harry's better and the even though the twins are still unconscious it's weird seeing all the people that were affected. I mean knowing that it wasn't just us and our family that was affected it was everyone. Anyone who was in the war even if they weren't injured personally or even if they didn't know anyone who was injured but seeing everyone around them get hurt, and seeing the pain and suffering." Ron drew a shuddering breath; "It's just like we made it through lucky, you know? I'll never really get used to Harry being injured but it's no longer a surprise and it's just…different thinking of it from a different respect and view. It's like...alll the flowers died." Ron shrugged and looked at Hermione who was practically in tears.

"Ron, where did that come from?" Hermione asked sadly.

"I don't know, I just felt weird you know and even though I don't normally say stuff like that, I do think it. I'm not dumb…entirely." Ron told her smiling.

"You should say it more often." Hermione said confidently hooking her arm through his.

"Maybe I will." Ron laughed.

"Ron's changed." Ginny said to Harry.

"We all have. No one couldn't after that." Harry told her.

"I know but he actually said something smart to me earlier." Ginny contradicted.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"He told me to cheer up." Ginny smiled.

"So?" Harry asked.

"And I told him our brothers are in the hospital that's hard." Ginny stopped and thought, "Then he told me, 'If one event in your life can take hold over everything else and all other emotions then you've let it win. You're letting Lucious win if you let Fred and George's illness take over.' And when he said that I just looked at him, I almost couldn't believe him." Ginny explained.

"My best friend Ron? Your brother Ron? 'I won't study' Ron? Ronald Bilious Weasley?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Yep." Ginny laughed at Harry's reaction.

"Unbelievable." Harry said in awe.

"Like I said Ron's changed." Ginny repeated.

"So have you." Harry smiled.

"How so?" Ginny asked.

"I think the damage to your brain has seriously helped your physical appearance." Harry told her jokingly.

"You'll pay for that one Mr.Potter." Ginny Smiled deviously.

"Oh no." Harry feigned nervousness.

"You better be scared." Ginny said and with that she jumped from her place at the edge of the lake into the water, pulling Harry after her.

"Ginny!" Harry sputtered when they came up for air.

"Sorry." Ginny winked slipping under the water and pulling up slinging her hair over her shoulder and smiled seductively.

A/N

I'm changing Ron because I have Hermione the over-ambitious, smart one, Harry the brooding, yet powerful one, and Ginny the sensitive, yet happy one. And I needed the insightful one so if you don't like my Ron. La dee da.

Review please.

Bye!

A/N


End file.
